Flushed
by Suicidal Button
Summary: ZarakixKira. Kira is constantly flustered around Zaraki, and Zaraki begins treating him oddly. Written for Muse Bunny. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

Written for the Muse Bunny's Contest, Unusual Pairings. Hope this Kenpachi/Izuru pairing meets the expectations :P

x.x.x.x.x

Kira slid the door open slowly, still feeling fatigue weighing on the edges of his mind. Another restless night, another early morning.

A few of the third squad members were gathered in the office, filling out reports. They all looked up as Kira walked in, almost looking nervous. It was something Kira was getting used to.

Kira sat down heavily at his desk, gaze falling upon the three large stacks of paper set on the wooden surface. Something like despondency clawed at his throat, but he refused to let it show. His squad didn't seem to trust him enough as it was.

If the 3rd Squad's former captain, Ichimaru Gin, hadn't abandoned them, none of this would be happening, Kira reflected. Gin would be there to share the paperwork – or run away from it and force Kira to do it for him –, he would be there to lead the division, to unite it. His leaving had torn any unity to shreds.

Kira slid one of the papers from the stack off, and set it before him as the members silently cleared out of the room. None of them trusted their exhausted-looking lieutenant any more, not after what Kira had done. Attacking his friends, breaking out of jail.

Following such an obvious traitor.

Kira's fingers dug into the paper he was holding, with so much force he found himself ripping holes through it. Ichimaru had ruined everything.

The door sliding open had Kira startling, loosening his grip on the paper. His gaze darted up to see the panting Shinigami holding the door open, chest heaving and face flushed.

"Eleventh seat..." Kira tried to recall a name, distressed when he found that he couldn't. He'd been honestly trying to keep in the loop with all his squad's members, learning the names of the new, continuing to talk with the old. But it seemed he wasn't doing enough.

However, the girl didn't seem to notice Kira's forgetfulness. "Lieutenant, come quick! Fifth seat Sohma is causing a disturbance with 11th Squad's Madarame!" she exclaimed. Kira shot to his feet at once, and was past the girl and hurrying towards the exit of the building before she'd even finished her sentence.

"Where?" he asked her hurriedly.

"Eleventh squad's district," she said quietly, as if knowing Kira's reaction. As predicted, he muttered something that sounded vaguely like a mild curse, unable to believe that a member of his squad would so foolishly go into the _eleventh squads _sector. They were highly territorial.

"Thank you," he told the girl, and then, leaping onto the roof of a nearby building, he flashed off as fast as he could, leaving the girl behind.

There was quite a distance separating third and eleventh, and Kira found himself panicking as he covered the space. He was already doubted enough, his whole division was already doubted enough by the rest of the Gotei 13- they were the squad of a traitor, just like Tousen's and Aizen's. If word got out that Kira couldn't control the division, those sarcastic comments, that whispered gossip, would only increase, and maybe turn into something more confrontational.

"Can't believe he's done this," Kira muttered, insanely mad at their fifth seat. He was certain the squad realised the dangers of starting anything at the moment- the members of other squad's wouldn't hesitate to begin a fight with the 'traitors' if so much as one comment was thrown around. Kira hated it, hated the injustice they were receiving, but couldn't find any way to stop it until they got a new captain, the chance to prove themselves.

When Kira arrived at Eleventh's district, he followed the yells and shouts, sure that that was where the fight was situated. Sure enough, he soon stumbled upon a large crowd of Eleventh and Third squad members, all crowded around two Shinigami.

Kira saw Madarame lift his zanpakuto, about to run at Sohma, and dropped in the middle of the two, unsheathing his own weapon. Madarame stopped himself, eyes widening.

"Ikkaku Madarame, what is the meaning of this?" Kira asked calmly, belying the gnawing apprehension in his gut. Ikkaku was far stronger than him, and probably of higher rank despite not being a lieutenant, if only because those in the 11th squad from seats 5th and higher were tough and competent.

"Don't ask me!" Madarame snapped, sheathing his zanpakuto. Kira straightened from his defensive position and did the same, lest Madarame take offence. "That crazy kid just attacked me for no reason!"

Madarame was gesturing to the Shinigami that stood behind Kira. Kira turned his eyes to Sohma, not turning his full body- he'd never show his back to anyone in the Gotei 13, with the way things stood. Even if the 11th squad were renowned for being honest fighters. Brutal, but honest.

"Fifth seat Sohma," Kira intoned calmly. The squad _had _to show a united front in public. "What happened?" Sohma looked down and scuffed his feet.

"I... he just... he was badmouthing you! Sir..." Sohma finished contritely. Kira forced down a small smile. He was not at all pleased at the fifth seat member, but the fact that he was defending his lieutenant made Kira inclined to go easier on him.

"And why were you in this district to begin with?" Kira asked, feeling rather curious. He understood why the members of the 3rd squad that had gathered were there- they'd heard all about the fight, and wanted to protect, or just cheer on, a member of their squad. But, as far as he was aware, Sohma had no reason to be there.

"Well, you see..." Sohma stuttered, still not looking at Kira. Kira frowned as the boy began to blush. However, a familiar voice cut across anything he might have said.

"I needed him to run an errand." Kira looked away from Sohma to see the unmistakable figure of Zaraki Kenpachi cutting through the crowd in front of him, his tall stature and equally tall hair causing him to stand out.

"Zaraki-taichou," Kira greeted, gut twisting uncomfortably. He always had this reaction around Zaraki, a mixture of terror – the man was _huge_ – and a strange, flustered embarrassment. He'd no idea what that even meant although, on the few occasions he'd talked to Zaraki with Ichimaru around, the fox faced man would always smile slyly and knowingly as Kira flushed and gave one word answers to Zaraki's questions.

"Izuru Kira," Zaraki returned, staring at Kira with an unreadable stare through his one eye. Tension escalated as the crowd of 11th and 3rd (mixed with a few more) squad members held their breath, wondering what the violent Zaraki would do to the weedy lieutenant.

"I apologise for Sohma's behaviour," Kira said at last. Zaraki nodded stiffly, and Sohma also murmured an apology.

"Just make sure it don't happen again," Zaraki told him, gravelly voice oddly causing Kira to shiver. Kira nodded shyly, eyes dropping to the floor, unaware of how subservient this made him look to Zaraki.

"Y-yes, Captain," he murmured. There was more silence as people began to shift, uncomfortable.

The atmosphere, however, was completely ruined when a bubblegum pink head popped over Zaraki's shoulder and grinned broadly at Kira. Kira looked up and felt his face, drawn tight with fear and anxiousness, relax slightly, lips twitching in a smile.

"Izu-kun!" Yachiru called in greeting, waving. Kira waved back hesitantly. People often disregarded Yachiru, wondering why Zaraki would choose a kid for his lieutenant. Kira found that he liked her, though, and he had, long ago, gauged her power from her reiatsu.

"Weren't we going for food?" Yachiru asked Zaraki, confused. Zaraki nodded, seeming to collect himself from his strange silence. He gave Kira one last odd glance, and then turned around to leave, the crowd immediately parting for him.

However, before he could escape, Yachiru turned to Kira and beckoned him over. "Izu-kun! Want to come with?"

Kira's mouth immediately opened to shoot down the ridiculous request. Eat out with _Zaraki Kenpachi_, who wouldn't hesitate to kill them all in a heartbeat if they so much as looked at him strangely.

However, Zaraki turned to him, a thoughtful look on his face, and then nodded. "Yeah, come with us," he called, mouth splitting in a smirk. Kira was sure his jaw was dangling near the floor, and his wasn't the only one.

"N-no, I couldn't, I have paperwork-" Before he could even finish his mumbled excuse, Yachiru had grabbed a hold of his arm, forcing him to stoop over, and was dragging him to Zaraki. She was incredibly strong.

As Kira looked into the grinning face of Zaraki, he felt that simmering terror suddenly unleash a roar inside his chest.

x.x.x.x.x

The walk to their restaurant of choice was rather awkward, to say the least. Yachiru chatted to both of them about her usual happy topics, while Zaraki grunted and followed her inane directions of where their place-of-choice was, and Kira attempted to keep up with the conversation, failing miserably.

After half an hour, they arrived at a noodle bar which, as it turned out, had only been ten minutes from where they'd set off. Kira's lips twitched in amusement, but he said nothing, lest he set off the unpredictable mountain of a captain who was sat two spaces down, Yachiru situated in the middle and happily slurping her food.

Kira hesitantly ate the large portion that had been ordered for him – he wasn't feeling particularly hungry, his appetite having been waning ever since Ichimaru left, and then vanishing in the presence of Zaraki, but Zaraki's stern, one-eyed look had stopped any protest.

"Mmm," Yachiru was mumbling as she speedily ate her foot, pausing at intervals to randomly comment on something. Zaraki didn't say much, staring broodily into the distance as he gobbled down his supremely large portion of food – he'd ordered three bowls for himself, which had the man serving him - and Kira - staring at him with wide eyed astonishment.

Then again, Zaraki didn't look like he lived on celery and lettuce.

"Thanks Ken-chan!" Yachiru said happily as she finished her noodles. Kira was only half-way through his, and Zaraki had nearly hoovered up his last bowl. When the man set it down, he levelled a look at Kira, before staring pointedly at his bowl.

Kira ate quicker, if only so that Zaraki's eyes would stop burning holes through him. His stomach clenched in protest to the large amount it was having to digest, but Kira didn't want to see what would happen if he irritated Zaraki.

"Ken-chan's so kind!" Yachiru exclaimed, leaning back in her seat and nearly falling off, if Zaraki hadn't steadied her in time. "Getting Izu-kun some food and then making sure he eats every last bit of it. Izu-kun's looking really hungry lately."

Kira choked on his food, wondering what on _earth _that meant. Did he regularly frequent restaurants and look in to them longingly or something?

A hand suddenly reached over and pounded Kira's back with enough force to crush his spine. His eyes watered from the impromptu choking, and the pain of _Zaraki _smacking any part of his body.

Finally, Zaraki eased off, and Kira took the opportunity to catch his breath, before looking to his two companions. Zaraki's smile was amused, and Yachiru's oblivious. Kira shook off her earlier comment- Yachiru blurted out the most random things sometimes, after all.

However, he did have to admit that it was the first proper meal he'd had in weeks and, by the time he'd finished three quarters of the bowl, he felt stuffed and content, pushing the bowl away despite Zaraki's stern glower. With proper food in his system, he was feeling that he was completely invincible.

Zaraki asked for the bill and, when they got it, Kira took out his money pouch, fully intending to pay for his part of the meal. However, a large hand on his stopped him from untying the pouch.

"I'll pay," Zaraki told him. Kira's hand seemed to burn from where Zaraki's was covering it, but not enough as his face, which was a flaming crimson.

"No, no, I insist," Kira said, removing his hand and taking out some money. Zaraki growled warningly, making Kira freeze, heart pounding. Was this where Zaraki rammed him through with his zanpakuto and called it a day?

However, Zaraki merely threw some coins on the counter, grabbed Yachiru and Kira, and dragged them away, before Kira even got the chance to pay.

Kira turned to Zaraki, fully intending to level a glare at the nuisance. He looked up, and up, and up, into Zaraki's face, and suddenly realised that scolding someone like Zaraki wasn't a good idea when he valued his life.

Which he still did, to some extent.

Zaraki grinned at him, showing his full set of teeth, incredibly sharp canines included. Kira wondered if Zaraki was trying to intimidate him, because it was certainly working.

Kira dropped his gaze to the ground, before turning to Zaraki, still not looking at him. He felt his body lightly trembling.

"Thank you, Zaraki-taichou, for lunch. I will repay you sometime," Kira said formally, bowed, and then speedily took off before Zaraki could reach out and grab onto his arm.

Zaraki stared after the blond, a scowl settling on his weathered face, while Yachiru huffed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Ken-chan, we'll get him!"

XxXxXxX

After that awkward lunch, Kira made sure to avoid Zaraki at all costs. In doing so, he buried himself more into his work, giving him an excuse not to stray too far from the 3rd's district, unless for meetings- where he steadfastly refused to make eye contact with Zaraki.

Howver, in throwing himself into his work, he began to notice more disturbances within his squad. The members seemed to be more on edge with him than ever, and more than once he'd found some of the lower ranking Shinigami following him around and writing _notes._

Kira had no idea what to think.

He'd also began noticing Zaraki a lot more. Not that it was hard to pick the man out in a crowd to begin with, but it seemed that wherever Kira turned, he was _there_, lurking around a corner, watching him with his one eye and looking all the more menacing for it. It was very hard to avoid him.

Kira didn't even want to leave his office most days, lest he run into the captain and make a stuttering, blushing fool out of himself. Because he either ended up tongue-tied, or cowering in fear.  
However, Abarai Renji, one of Kira's good friends who had stuck around even after Kira's despicable behaviour under Ichimaru, had noticed his reclusive behaviour, and took it upon himself to drag Kira out.

And so it was, with great reluctance, that Kira found himself at one of the regular parties held in the Gotei 13. Renji was a regular attender of said parties, and Kira occasionally joined when he was feeling particularly sociable.

That day he wasn't feeling particularly sociable. He had a bad feeling about going out.

"Relax, Izuru," Renji slurred, leaning against him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Matsumoto had made it her personal aim to stuff Renji with as much alcohol as possible, while having quite a bit for herself. Everyone was attacking the sake like it was water in a desert. Even Kira found himself pleasantly buzzed.

"I _am_ relaxed," Kira replied, trying to shift away from Renji, who suddenly looked rather confused, before sitting up and looking down at his empty cup. Kira resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Renji's forlorn expression.

"Izururur... uh..." Renji squinted at him, giving up trying to pronounce his name, while Hisagi shook his head in fond exasperation, sharing a knowing smile with Kira. Kira flushed slightly, but returned the smile.

However, the moment was broken by the loud entrance of several new guests. Kira's gaze jerked to the doorway as what seemed like the whole of the 11th squad poured in, hollering and calling out to anyone they knew.

"Fuck," Renji grunted, snuggling into Kira's neck. "Who invited _them_?"

The 11th squad may have been rather popular among most of _Seireitei_ , but they were known for their awful attitude while drunk. One serving of sake and they were screaming at people for fights, waving about their zanpakuto's. Especially those like Madarame who, Kira noted, had attended.

Madarame looked over at their table and seemed to spot something he liked, because he quickly made his way over to them and, without asking for permission, proceeded to park himself across from Kira.

"What you want?" Renji asked petulantly. Madarame snorted at him, shaking his head.

"Looks like someone can't hold their liquor," he noted. Renji shot him a glare and clung to Kira as a defence. Kira looked down at him uneasily and attempted to pry his friend off. Something about having Madarame there put him off-kilter, but he refused to acknowledge why.

Because the answer always managed to wind back to Madarame's captain.

"Think you might want to choose who to cling to carefully, Abarai," Madarame said, mouth quirking in a cocky smirk. Renji straightened, removing himself from Kira, and slapped his hands on the table, hard enough to make both Kira and Hisagi jump.

"And why's that, huh?" Renji shouted, vein on his forehead bulging. Something about mixing alcohol and the 11th squad never failed to enrage the redhead, and Kira turned back to his drink, deciding not to get mixed up in the inevitable fight between Renji and Madarame.

"Wouldn't want to be on Zaraki-taichou's bad side, now would ya?" Madarame shouted back, eyes flaming. Kira's head shot up at that, and both Renji and Hisagi tensed.

"What does that mean?" Kira asked sharply. Madarame turned to him and frowned, as if just realising that he was in the room. He made no attempt to answer, so Kira turned to both his friends, who were suddenly looking everywhere but at him. "What did he mean?"

"Nothing, all right? Madarame's just an ass," Renji said reassuringly, only it didn't _sound _reassuring, something to do with his muttered tone and his evasion of Kira's eyes. Kira grit his teeth and turned a venomous look on Hisagi, who looked surprised for a moment, before putting his hands up defensively.

Kira wasn't normally so quick to anger, but something about what Madarame had said rubbed him the wrong way. He was just so sick of the rumours about him, about his involvement with Gin, and now, apparently, rumours to do with Zaraki. And that his friends obviously knew and didn't say anything...

"Look, it's nothing," Madarame said after a minute of tense silence. "It was just me running my mouth, trying to get at Abarai."

Kira didn't believe the bald man for a second, and opened his mouth to argue with someone three times his strength, but a sudden hand on his forehead stopped him.

Kira's eyes widened. Renji seemed to be staring at something in horror, Madarame was looking at the ground shamefully, and Hisagi was frowning.

"Yeh're going to be assisting the fourth division for a_ month_," a familiar, gravely voice snarled warningly. Madarame, apparently on the receiving end of the threat, merely looked away and grit his teeth.

"Zaraki-taichou," Kira gasped out, completely frozen. The hand on his forehead was removed, and he barely had time to blink before Zaraki's heavy body had sat down next to him, cross legged. Kira turned huge eyes on him.

"What?" Zaraki grunted, turning to Madarame. "Get me some alcohol!"

Madarame scowled, but snatched the bottle away from a numb Renji and quickly poured some sake into a cup for Zaraki, who snatched it away and downed it in one gulp.

All memory of the previous argument left everyone's minds as a heavy silence fell upon them, brought on by Zaraki's appearance. Renji, drunk as he was, seemed to realise the situation and was keeping rather quiet, as Hisagi just looked confused.

Kira himself felt shocked. Zaraki was known to show up at parties, just as much as any other captain, but the fact that he'd come to _this _one, and then sat down next to Kira, was... inane. He was fairly certain everything he'd ever known just completely fell apart in front of him.

"Kira-fukutaichou," Zaraki finally said, breaking the silence. Kira jumped at having been addressed and shakily turned his gaze up to meet Zaraki's. Zaraki was looking at him with an unreadable expression, and it seemed that everyone was holding their breath. "I was thinkin' that our squad's should get together and do some trust building work, ya know?"

Renji snorted, glaring at Zaraki. "Hell no! That's some sick euphemism, aint it?" he yelled, and Kira was gob smacked at his sudden confidence- no one talked to Captain Zaraki like that.

Zaraki silenced him with an ominous glare and a sudden flare of extremely high reiatsu, that had them all gasping and nearly buckling under the pressure. "Don't think I'm going to forgive you twice, Abarai!"

Kira frowned as the spirit pressure lessened, wondering what on earth Zaraki meant. Renji, however, seemed to know exactly what he meant.

"I'll touch my friends all I want," the redhead snapped, opening his mouth to say even more. Hisagi, however, suddenly tackled Renji, clamping a hand over his mouth and dragging Renji up.

"We'll be going now," he announced, even as Renji drunkenly struggled against them, shooting Zaraki a look that promised pain. "For what it's worth, Kira, I think you should do it."

Hisagi then proceeded to manhandle the irate Renji out of the room, under the incredulous stares of the Shinigami gathered. Kira watched them go in complete confusion, and then was even more baffled when Madarame suddenly stood and, not saying anything, walked away to join another table that included many 11th squad men and, predictably, Matsumoto.

_What just happened? _Kira asked himself as Madarame sat down, seeming to shut off Kira's last hope of _escape_. Because it left Kira alone with Zaraki, a man thrice his weight that came from muscle mass alone, who wouldn't have any qualms about running Kira through with his own Wabisuke.

"Well," Kira started, clearing his throat awkwardly. Zaraki stirred, turning to face him. Kira nearly smiled at the sound of bells jingling, but pushed down the urge. "What- what were your plans, for..."

"For...?" Zaraki asked.

"For the joint training," Kira finished, blushing again. Zenpachi poured himself some more alcohol and drained it again. Kira got the feeling this man could handle his alcohol very well.

"Oh, that," Zaraki said, as if Kira could mean anything else. "How 'bout you bring your squad to meet mine on that open field by the fifth division, tomorrow at noon."

It wasn't a suggestion, and Kira knew he didn't have a choice. However, he couldn't let that stop him. "I'm sorry, captain, but I don't see how this idea could be at all beneficial-"

"It's completely beneficial," Zaraki told him sternly. Kira levelled him with an incredulous stare. Everyone knew the history between 3rd and 11th squad- they'd never got along. The 3rd squad were more peaceful and and the 11th squad were loud and argumentative. It had been the cause of many a fight when the 11th squad questioned the 3rd's abilities to fight.

The two squads would kill each other before the day was out.

"Your squad and my squad need to learn to work together. If there's anything I've learned in the past year, it's the importance of trust."

To say Kira was shocked would be an understatement. Zaraki had never believed in teamwork- every man for himself, don't let another hold you down or weaken you. Kira had to wonder if his new attitude was anything to do with that representative Shinigami who'd invaded Soul Society and won against Zaraki.

"I, um... I suppose you're right," Kira said after a few moment's thought. What Zaraki said was true, after all. "Only... I'm not sure everyone else will see it that way."

Zaraki turned a wide, menacing grin on him that had Kira's knees trembling, and his stomach squeezing itself tightly. Two very different reactions for two very different reasons.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my squad under control. If you promise the same."

Kira stared at Zaraki for a moment, taking in the supposedly reassuring smile, and the honesty in his eye. 11th squad were ethical, more so than any other squad. As Kira nodded hesitantly and watched Zaraki stand, bid him goodbye and leave, he could only hope that the 11th lived up to their reputation.

x.x.x.x.x

"Fukutaichou, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sixth-seat whispered anxiously. Kira's eyes settled on the girl's pale face, and then he turned to look at the rest of the squad who looked equally as white.

"I want everyone to stay calm," Kira told them loudly. 11th had yet to arrive, but then again, Kira had been so anxious that he'd ended up early. It had worked to their advantage though- the 3rd squad were branching out to study their location, to discover escape routes and anything that could help. It seemed to abate their unease slightly.

A few of the 'tougher' Shinigami muttered amongst themselves, shooting Kira dirty glances that Kira had come to ignore. The respect the squad had for him had slowly died ever since Ichimaru's betrayal, and he was getting used to it, despite how desperation and hurt seemed to sometimes claw at his throat, attempting to strangle him.

"They're here!" a small boy suddenly squealed, looking like he was going to faint. Kira turned in the direction he was being pointed and gulped nervously. The whole of the 11th squad were appearing just at the horizon, and, lead by the massive Kenpachi, were a terrifying sight indeed.

"Kira-fukutaichou, we can still pull out," one of the lower seats hissed, seeming to resist the urge to tug on Kira's sleeve. Kira hushed him with a stern glance and turned wary eyes back on the approaching Shinigami.

They were closing in, and several of the 3rd squad reached for their soul slayers, hands tight on the hilts. The atmosphere was tense with unease.

However, Kenpachi Zaraki seemed able to completely ignore this as he lead his squad to them, and stopped barely inches from Kira.

The 3rd squad held their breath as Zaraki ran his eyes up and down Kira, causing the lieutenant to flush brightly. A few of the 11th members made faces at the 3rd, and Kira hoped that the 3rd weren't retaliating as childishly.

"Zaraki-taichou," Kira greeted, taking the initiative. Zaraki nodded, a slight smile lifting his lips, as if proud of Kira for not buckling. And boy, had Kira wanted to.

"Please, drop the formalities," Zaraki said, voice huskier than usual. Kira noticed he hadn't shaved, either, and his eyes seemed slightly bloodshot. Apparently, the 11th squad had kept their captain up all night with alcohol and rambunctiousness.

"Um, yes," Kira agreed, although he probably wouldn't – He couldn't even begin to think of disrespecting Zaraki, especially with his whole squad there. Not that Kira was much of a match for the man on his own in the first place.

"Squad's 3rd and 11, mingle! I want each of you to have a partner from the other squad," Zaraki suddenly barked, causing the 3rd squad to jump frightfully, while the 11th seemed all too used to it, and even rolled their eyes at the order.

When the 3rd hesitated, Kira turned back to them and offered them a reassuring smile. "Follow his orders, nothing will happen to you."

It seemed to be what they'd been waiting for, and the 3rd immediately scampered over to the 11th, and, hesitantly, the two squads began to talk and sort out partners. The 3rd looked terrified, while the 11th were merely irritated.

"What will this training involve?" Kira asked hesitantly. Zaraki's reputation was well known- violent and blood thirsty. Kira sincerely hoped that their training wouldn't involve fighting of any kind, because Zaraki's squad seemed to follow after him.

"Ooh, it's gonna be fun!" a high voice called, and then Yachiru was standing on Zaraki's shoulder, waving at Kira. Kira blinked in surprise, but waved back hesitantly. Yachiru looked satisfied and turned back to Zaraki.

"It's all set up!" she proclaimed. Zaraki nodded, and Kira suddenly began regretting ever agreeing. The satisfied look in Zaraki's eye, and the more hyper than usual demeanour of Yachiru could only lead to very bad things.

"Right, right," Zaraki said, and then turned to where the 3rd and 11th stood, the tension palpable. Kira winced in sympathy. "Everyone got a partner?" Zaraki called, voice promising pain for anyone who didn't. Thankfully, both squads had been clever enough not to fight Zaraki's orders.

At the resounding 'yes' from the group, Zaraki suddenly unsheathed his zanpakuto. Kira would have liked to say that he wasn't startled, but he couldn't deny the minute jump his body gave at such an action. He wasn't the only one.

Zaraki pointed his zanpakuto to the trees surrounding the field. Just as he did this, Yachiru clapped her hands together, index and middle finger of both hands pressing together. A flare of purple reiatsu caused Kira to gaze at her with wonder, and then at the spirit power when it exploded from her and into the trees.

A sudden deep screech met their ears, and Zaraki's mouth split into a wide, maniacal grin. Kira felt his body break out into sweat, and this time not because of Zaraki's smile.

That screech had sounded very much like...

"Hollows," Zaraki growled, and a few of the 3rd squad squeaked with terror. Kira would have felt slightly embarrassed on their behalf, were he not experiencing the same terror himself. Was Zaraki mad?! "Dunno how many. In your pairs, you will go into that forest and dispatch as many as you can find. When you hear this whistle- "Yachiru blew a white whistle she was holding. "-You will come back."

Everyone but Yachiru was staring at the captain, completely gob smacked. Zaraki nodded. "Good."

When no-one moved, Zaraki's gaze turned menacing, and caused a few of the 11th squad to stir from their Zaraki-induced stupor. "Go!" he barked, and this was followed by another unearthly yell from the woods.

The members of the 11th squad grabbed their 3rd's partner's arms and dragged them off to the trees, looking apprehensive, but unwilling to disobey Zaraki- he was far worse than any Hollow.

The moment the last of the squad members disappeared, Kira rounded on Zaraki, fear forgotten in momentary anger.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, jumping at another Hollow call. Zaraki silently regarded the flushed, furious captain. "When I thought you meant training together, I could never have even imaged this! This is stupid, and dangerous, and-"

No-one was more shocked than Kira when he felt himself being cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Kira froze in surprise and suspicion, trying to pull away from the kiss. Zaraki grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer, uncovered eye boring into his, as if assessing his worth. Kira found himself not putting up much of a struggle as Zaraki's chapped, scarred lips moved over his own, harshly, before pulling away.

"You talk too much," Zaraki grumbled, dislodging himself completely, turning his back on Kira, and beginning to talk to Yachiru while Kira stared, stunned, at the captain's back. Zaraki had just _attacked _him and then acted as if nothing had happened!

However, when Kira found himself looking closer, he discovered the tensed back, the rolling shoulder blades, the clenched hand on his zanpakuto and the set in his jaw as Zaraki completely and utterly refused to look at him, all his focus on Yachiru, even though he didn't seem to be paying attention to a word she blabbered.

Kira smiled- it was small, and soft, and barely there, but he couldn't help himself, as much as he couldn't help the slight lift in his stomach, the heat prickling his neck and face. Because, for once, it seemed Zaraki was flustered. Slightly, unnoticeably, flustered.

And then Zaraki turned to Kira, crazy gleam back in his eyes and grin adorning his face, and held up his zanpakuto. Kira's previously fluttering stomach clamped up in dread. "It's time to fight!"

And suddenly, all warmth Kira had ever felt towards the insane captain was doused.

x.x.x.x.x

They dashed through the trees, feet barely touching the floor, as the sounds of fighting, of Hollows dying echoed in their ears.

The forest around them was a mess, trees strewn everywhere, blood and even animal corpse's littering the path. Kira sighed, wondering why Zaraki had to choose such a murderous task for their training.

Zaraki was, of course, relishing in the atmosphere, light dancing in his eye, movements relaxed and fluid as if he were sitting at home. Kira shook his head.

They'd already encountered and dispatched two of the Hollows, but there seemed to be hundreds more. Kira had no idea where Zaraki got them from – he'd heard some rumours about the 12th squad using Hollow's for test subjects, but he doubted they'd ever be allowed to have so many, no matter now persuasive Kurotsuchi could be.

"I'm never trusting you again, " Kira mumbled as they came across another Hollow making a mockery of a pair of their Shinigami. Kira sighed as the 3rd division member cowered – compared to the 11th division, they looked rather wimpy.

"Apologize, Wabisuke!" Kira called on his zanpakuto – the Hollow was stronger than some of the others, and he knew he'd need it. When the Hollow abandoned the squad members and charged right for Kira and Zaraki, he raised his zanpakuto while jumping up into the air.

A clean hit on the Hollow's back cut a deep wound, but didn't destroy it. The Hollow reached out for him, but never got the chance to even touch him as Zaraki suddenly cut in front of Kira, and slashed off the Hollow's hand.

The Hollow collapsed to the forest ground, Wabiksuke's feature of doubling weight taking a toll on the creature. Zaraki turned to the cowering squad members and pointed at the Hollow with his sword.

"I'm sure even _you _can handle it now," he snapped, voice full of disapproval. The 11th division member looked chagrined, while the 3rd didn't seem to even have the energy.

Zaaki cocked his head, gesturing for Kira to follow him onto the next Hollow. Kira cast a sympathetic glance towards the pair, who were hesitantly moving close to the Hollow, before he started after Zaraki, not wanting to lose the man in this labyrinth of Hollows.

x.x.x.x.x

"The good news," Zaraki started. Yachiru had blown her whistle fifteen minutes ago and, surprisingly, it had been heard by every Shinigami. They had all promptly returned to the field, and some of the higher seated members, enthused with the battle, had began to brag about how many Hollows they'd 'bagged', especially Madarame, who'd been partnered with Sohma.

"Those Hollow's were fake," Zaraki continued. Kira felt his jaw falling open as a heavy silence descended upon the incredulous group. Zaraki sneered, swinging his zanpakuto so it was slung over his shoulder. "The bad news. You were shit."

Instantly, dismayed calls rose from the Shinigami, as Madarame began counting exactly how many Hollows he'd destroyed, Yumichika sniffed and called Zaraki's techniques not at all beautiful, and even Kira had to add in his opinion.

"Captain, that's hardly fair, they've all done a great job, especially under the circumstances-" Zaraki rolled his eyes. Eye.

"'Under the circumstances'?" he repeated, and Kira immediately had the urge to look down and scuff his feet. He barely restrained himself. "You can't go 'round makin' those crap excuses forever. Ya don't get to fight with your best mate at your side when in a battle!"

Kira had never heard Zaraki say so many words, especially in a scolding, exasperated tone of voice. From the stories, Zaraki let his squad do whatever they liked, and didn't care how they trained, so long as they got tough, fast.

"The teamwork ya displayed was bollocks at best," Zaraki told them harshly. "Ya all acted like you were the only ones in the battle, when you shoulda been co-operatin' your teammate. I don't even want to mention your co-ordination, it's like you were all fucking drunk-"

As Zaraki went on to point out every last little detail that had gone wrong during the Hollow battles, Yachiru slid up to Kira, smiling.

"Ken-chan's really proud," she said, nodding as she watched her captain brandish a sword at one unsuspecting 3rd squad member. Kira was tempted to intervene, but Yachiru looked at him sternly. "Don't get in his way."

Kira stared at her for a moment, before nodding warily. Instead of watching Zaraki any further, lest he really jump in to stop Zaraki from poking someone's eye out, he asked the question niggling at his mind. "What did Zaraki-taichou mean, 'the Hollows were fake'?"

"Like that nasty old bearded man would actually let us free any Hollows around here, silly," Yachiru told him. "We had to go to the 12th squad, with that weird-looking guy, and he gave us some fakes, though only 'cause Ken-chan threatened him, first."

Kira nodded thoughtfully. It made sense now, because surely Hollows wouldn't have ever been allowed within fifty miles of Soul Society. It was surprisingly thoughtful of Zaraki to not drag them to the real world, leave some bait, and then let the Shinigami tackle real Hollows.

"How... surprising," Kira finally said. Yachiru turned to him with a confused frown. "For having a controlled and harmless plan, I mean."

Yachiru shook her head at him in exasperation. "Harmless? Ken-chan made sure everyone could get hurt. That's what makes Ken-chan such a cool guy!" she cheered happily, causing Zaraki to turn back to them for a moment. Kira's mouth had fallen open and he stared at Zaraki.

There went his rising opinion of Zaraki.

x.x.x.x.x

**Hope you liked it, longest chapter of the story :P**

This is probably going to be a two or three shot, and I'll put the chapters up soon. I have to get this up by the beginning of September, after all.

Read and review, leave criticism, I'm not fussed. I don't think I got everything right in this, so I could probably use some pointers :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: AU in this. Very AU**

"I think I should walk you back." Kira jumped and his hand went to his sword, before he recognised the voice that had spoken to him. He turned to Zaraki, who had suddenly popped up beside him and was grinning widely at his reaction.

"I'll be fine," Kira said stiffly – it was dark, and Zaraki had finally let the two divisions go after an hour reprimanding them and another two hours forcing them to train, bellowing insults at those who weren't meeting expectations.

"Little jittery, ain't 'cha?" Zaraki asked thoughtfully. Kira flushed with embarrassment – he couldn't help his sudden reaction to someone looming over him in the dead of night after a rather exhausting day. "Constant vigilance, I always say!"

Kira stared at Zaraki, who smiled back innocently. Kira bit his lip when he saw the slightly hopeful look in Zaraki's dangerous eye – he would never have placed that look anywhere near Zaraki usually.

Zaraki hesitantly reached out a hand, and Kira only just resisted jumping in surprise when a rough thumb connected with his lip. Zaraki coaxed his teeth to release the flesh, and he rubbed his thumb over the reddening area. Kira's breath caught in his throat, his body frozen while his heartbeat increased to double the normal rate.

They didn't move for a minute, until Madarame's loud voice somewhere in the distance shocked them both out of their stillness. Zaraki's hand dropped from his face, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, let's go," Zaraki said awkwardly, and began walking in the direction of the 3rd's barracks, while Kira watched him go, trying to process what had just occurred. Zaraki had... caressedhis lip. Had the large Shinigami ever _caressed _anything in his life?

Zaraki turned back to him when he realised Kira wasn't following him, and rolled his eyes. "Come on, before I get pissed off," he snapped. Kira shook away his thoughts – obviously Zaraki _had _caressedbefore, considering how good he was at it – and walked up to Zaraki.

Zaraki slung a muscled arm around his shoulder, and guided Kira to walk with him. Kira's shoulders tingled where Zaraki's arm lay across them, and he both wanted to shrug off the strange sensation, and grab Zaraki's arm to make sure it stayed right where it was.

The night was mainly silent as they walked back, apart from the occasional sound of running footsteps from division's that were on duty, or chatter from the 3rd and 11th, who were heading back to their barracks and making an awful lot of noise. Zaraki had chosen to walk a more secluded, longer path that most of the 3rd wouldn't take to get back.

However, after walking for ten minutes, Kira had to wonder exactly where Zaraki was going – he didn't recognise any of the scenery around them, but was certain they'd stumbled into the 9th division's area, which definitely wasn't on the way to the 3rd.

Zaraki made a faint 'hmm'ing noise, looking around, and then continuing confidently. Kira was forcibly reminded of the man's awful sense of direction, and desperately hoped they weren't lost. He didn't know his way well around that area.

They made their way into the 12th division's quarters, and Kira sighed as he tried to look for anything familiar. Zaraki turned towards him at the sigh, frowning. "What?" he asked defensively.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Kira asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Zaraki huffed and removed his arm from Kira in order to cross both arms huffily. Kira instantly wanted the arm back, and barely restrained himself from leaning into the taller man.

"No," Zaraki mumbled, looking down. Kira allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. He'd always found the famed bad sense of direction to be a rather curious, slightly adorable trait of Zaraki's, and couldn't help but feel amused.

Zaraki seemed to catch onto his mood, because he narrowed his eyes, and leaned into Kira, so close their noses were touching. Kira's eyes widened, and he wondered if Zaraki could hear the catch in his every breath that came from such close proximity. When did Zaraki begin having such an effect on him?

"We're not lost," Zaraki growled fiercely, but a slow smirk spread across his face, indicating that he knew exactly what he was doing to Kira. Kira felt his inevitable blush burst onto his cheeks, and mentally groaned.

"Oh?" Kira asked – they were clearly lost. Zaraki nodded, their noses rubbing, and his teeth were bared as his smirk threatened to split his face in half. Kira gulped noisily – Zaraki was gorgeous, deadly.

_Never knew I had such an attraction to danger. _

"We're not lost," Zaraki mumbled, and then, in one swift move, wrapped his arms around Kira's waist, turned him, and pressed him into a wall. Kira's mouth opened to say _something_ – protest, maybe – but Zaraki's lips covering his effectively silenced him. Again.

The Shinigami's lips were rough and chapped brushing against Kira's own, and Kira hesitantly raised his hands to rest on Zaraki's biceps. Zaraki pressed closer, engulfing them in shadows, and Kira suddenly heard a familiar sound.

Three members of the 12th squad ran past them, talking hurriedly, and Kira felt Zaraki chuckle, chest vibrating. Zaraki pressed his lips harder onto Kira's, catching his gasp, and Kira's fingers tightened on the cloth covering Zaraki's arms.

"That was close," Zaraki whispered when the Shinigami had passed them by. Kira made an unintelligent sound against Zaraki's lips and pressed in again, inhibitions flying out of the window as his craving for more of that wonderful feeling that he'd been subjected to rose, roaring in his stomach.

Zaraki didn't disappoint – he pressed against Kira, forcing him further into the wall, and kissed him harder. Kira felt Zaraki's reiatsu suddenly fluctuate, climbing higher, surrounding them both, nearly crushing in it's power.

And then Zaraki pulled away, leaving a gasping, confused Kira to try and pick himself up again. Zaraki grinned at the sight of Kira leaning against the wall for support, lips wet and dark pink, eyes drooping, frowning at the captain.

"Said I'd walk ya home, didn' I?" Zaraki reminded, pulling Kira up into a standing position and wrapping an arm around the man's waist. Kira leaned into Zaraki, breath evening out again as the intense feeling in his stomach died down.

"You- um, yeah," Kira agreed dazedly. Zaraki barked out a laugh, arm tightening around Kira, and then looked around them, before glancing down at Kira again.

"So... which way is it?"

x.x.x.x.x.x

When they finally arrived at Kira's quarters, the two stopped outside the door to his room. Kira stared up at Zaraki curiously, not entirely sure what to do, or say – he'd never been in such a situation before, and would do anything not to humiliate himself further in front of Zaraki.

Zaraki stared down at him impassively for a moment.

"So... thank you for walking me," Kira finally said, voice low and quiet, and he looked down at his feet. Zaraki breathed a sigh out through his nose, and then leant down. Kira looked up when fingers placed under his chin forced his head up.

"Yeh're welcome," Zaraki said, kissing him on the lips, hard and powerful as ever. Zaraki's kisses seemed to be just as rough as the rest of the man, which Kira felt an odd appreciation for.

Zaraki pulled away. Kira whined a little at the loss, and then clamped a hand to his mouth, absolutely mortified. Zaraki's booming laugh made Kira's blush darken even further, and he turned to his door, intent on escaping as fast as his legs would carry him.

Zaraki's hand grabbing his stopped him, and he turned to see Zaraki smiling at him, almost... _fondly. _

"I'll be seein' ya," Zaraki told him confidently, and then released his hand. Kira nodded uncertainly, pushed open his door and, with a glance back at Zaraki, walked into his room and shut his door.

His back fell against the wood as his body completely melted, and he didn't have the energy to even move until he felt Zaraki's overpowering reiatsu retreat.

x.x.x.x.x.x

A few days later and he still hadn't met up with Zaraki again.

He ran his division with a drifting mind and vague directions, which everyone seemed to notice. However, instead of the usual disgust he was subjected with, people seemed to be smiling secretly when they saw him gliding through Soul Society, head in the clouds. His division members all grinned when they had to shake him awake from a daydream, and didn't complain at his utter lack of concentration.

"Honestly, Izuru," Renji complained as he rested his feet on the desk in front of him. He was in the 3rd division's office, watching his friend space in and out with part amusement and part irritation. "Fucking Zaraki."

"Hmm?" Kira asked distantly. Renji rolled his eyes and mumbled 'nothing', which Kira took no notice to – the mention of Zaraki's name had sent him back to that field three days ago where he and Zaraki had actually _kissed –_ he'd no idea Zaraki even knew how to kiss. A sign of affection.

A sign of Zaraki's affection?

"He's been acting just like you," Renji said, shaking his head. "Kinda sickening, innit?"

"Hmm," Kira agreed, not knowing what he was agreeing to. Renji laughed to himself, unable to help it. Kira was rather adorable, all smitten with Zaraki. And he hadn't been lying when he said Zaraki was acting equally as love sick - the captain just didn't show it as obviously.

"Ichigo's gonna love this," Renji said to himself, "maybe Zaraki won't chase him around all day."

Doubtful.

Renji finally stood up, cracking his back as he did so. Kira flinched as the crack brought him back to reality, and glared at Renji – the man did it just to annoy him, and it worked. Renji grinned at him.

"Gotta go now, don't wanna face Kuchika-taichou's rage... again," Renji said, shaking his head. Kira raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Made a bit of a disturbance a couple o' nights ago, drunk an' all. I'm blaming Ikkaku."

Kira shook his head with affectionate exasperation. "Trust you," he said, "Kuchika-taichou wasn't happy, I take it?" Renji laughed at the mere question – the answer was obvious enough.

"Let's jus' say, I'm now cleaning the infimary's toilets for a week." Kira winced in sympathy, and Renji nodded, turning to the door. "So I'll see ya tonight – gonna drag you out for a bit."

Kira sighed, really wishing Renji wouldn't – he always ended up drunk whenever Renji 'dragged him out', and Renji always ended up doing something disastrous like starting a fight with Iba or stealing Yumichika's best clothes.

As Renji reached for the door, it was flung open. He paused, staring in bewilderment at the kneeling Shinigami. Kira stood, curiously appraising the boy.

"Kira-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, you are being called for an emergency, secret meeting."

x.x.x.x.x.x

"It's gotta be serious, if the lieutenants're being called, too," Renji whispered conspiratorially as they stood outside the meeting hall's doors. Kira was normally called to Captain's meetings anyway, as acting captain for the 3rd, but Renji was only a vice-captain.

"I hope not," Kira said quietly, not looking forward to the prospect of something deadly serious – Soul Society had been rather quiet the past few months, so it was only natural something would disturb this.

Renji snorted. "No, we're all going in there for tea and biscuits," he said. Kira levelled him with an annoyed look which Renji took little notice to, of course.

The doors to the hall opened, and the two, along with Ukitake and and a few lieutenants, entered the hall and took their respective places. The rest of the captains arrived moments later, vice-captains in tow.

Yamamoto looked at them all gravely for a moment. "This is a serious matter, and it is best if all lieutenants are also informed of the situation." He stood and walked to the head of the two lines that stood facing him. Kira hazarded a glance to Zaraki, who was tense, all his concentration on Yamamoto. Suddenly, however, he turned to glance at Kira and, making eye-contact, winked.

Kira blushed and looked back to Yamamoto.

"Espada are on their way to Soul Society."

For a moment, the whole room froze in place. And then everyone began speaking at once.

"What?"

"HOW?"

"Why _here_?!"

"Silence!" Yamamoto commanded over the rise of voices. Kira didn't say anything, far too shocked to form coherent thought – Espada, in _Soul Society?_

"I order all captains and vice-captains to round up their divisions and form their positions, wait for instructions and always be on the alert. The Department of Research and Development have had trouble pinpointing the exact location of the three Espada sent, although they can identify the arrancar that are also attacking. There is no time for questions, I order you all to go _now!"_

Several captains fled from the room at once, their lieutenants right behind them. Renji quickly shook Kira out of his shock as Byakuya awaited his vice-captain.

"Snap outta it, Kira. You've got a division ta round up," Renji told him seriously. Kira nodded, shaking off his crippling shock, his fear, and followed Byakuya and Renji out of the door after one last glance at Yamamoto, as if to confirm it wasn't all one big joke.

Yamamoto nodded at him solemnly, and Kira nodded back before running out and using flash steps to reach his division speedily.

When he reached his division and rounded up all the members, separating them into their squad groups, he explained all that he knew. Instantly, the whole division was sent into an uproar born from fear and disbelief.

"Calm down," Kira snapped at them. He was feeling equally as anxious, as frustrated, and the tension in his body was rising. His division immediately quieted upon seeing his tense expression. "We are going to deal with this rationally. This is our chance to show everyone how far we've come along, how he don't need Ichimaru to function. And I'll not have you panicking."

A roar of agreement went up from the feistier, older members of the division – the ones who had faced the most suspicion and hate for being around so long. The newer members didn't look so sure, but Kira couldn't do anything about that, he didn't have time to reassure them – he just hoped they didn't do anything to endanger themselves.

"Let's go," Kira ordered, turning and leading the division to the middle of their section, ordering three members up onto the roofs of the tallest buildings to spy anything coming at them.

"Be on your guard at all times!" Kira called to the division, who were tensely standing in defensive positions and looking around them worriedly. Kira smiled slightly – Zaraki's lesson with them had seemed to greatly improve their confidence. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but working together with one of the toughest squads of the Gotei 13 was a much-needed boost.

He hoped they would continue to feel the same confidence if they got into any fights with arrancar.

"Kira-fukutaichou! An arrancar is-" the Shinigami calling down from the roof didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as two large arrancar landed heavily on the ground in the middle of one of the squads, crushing two members.

Immediately, the squad rushed forward to dispatch the arrancar, the other two nearest helping.

"Squad one, five and six, remain in place," Kira yelled, watching the Shinigami deal with the arrancar – tough arrancar, but more Hollow than anything. A butterfly flitted about his ear, informing him of another two arrancar heading his way. He quickly called this information out to the division.

Kira's eyes widened and he quickly whipped around when he felt a presence behind him. Another arrancar was mere inches away from his body, and his zanpakuto quickly shot out, piercing the monster's chest. The arrancar roared and skidded away, before starting to charge at Kira again.

"Apologise, Wabisuke!" Kira called, and Wabisuke changed to it's second form. Kira struck the arrancar's mask with the zanpakuto, making a crack but not breaking it. However, the arrancar was forced to dip it's head at the sudden added weight.

Two Shinigami leapt from a battle with another arrancar and quickly smashed the arrancar's mask before Kira could. Kira smiled at the two anxious girls. "Thank you," he said. They both grinned and went back to their squad's battle.

"Well, aren't you a cutie," a sudden voice in his ear caused Kira to stiffen. Before he had a chance to react, he was forcibly launched off his feet and smashed into a wall. The impact expelled the air in his body and addled his senses. It was pure luck that he felt the swing of a zanpakuto and managed to raise Wabisuke to stop it just in time.

Kira looked up at what had attacked him. An Espada.

The Espada, with a bob-haircut and his upper teeth the remains of his mask, grinned down at Kira and pulled his sword away, raising it again, clutching it with both hands when before he'd only held it with one, an effect of Wabisuke.

And then he turned, sword hitting that of a fourth seat 3rd division member who had ran at him. The man gulped and tried to back away, but the Espada merely laughed and stabbed his zanpakuto into the man's stomach, shaking his head. The man dropped his zanpakuto and fell to his knees.

Kira immediately shot to his feet, clutching Wabisuke in both hands and ignoring the wave of vertigo, the pain in his back and the blood dripping down his neck. The Espada turned to him, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"What're you planning to do with that?" he asked cockily. Kira grit his teeth – he was sorely unprepared to deal with an Espada, any Espada. They were of immeasurable strength, and even Kurosaki Ichigo had failed against one. What chance did Kira have?

As if reading his thoughts, the Espada grinned. "You really think you can even hit me?" His voice was doubtful, and Kira narrowed his eyes. He would not be mocked!

With a slight snarl, Kira pulled Wabisuke back and ran at the Espada, getting ready to swing down. The Espada laughed and brought his zanpakuto up to counter Wabisuke.

Kira flashed away as the Espada cursed, zanpakuto drooping slightly. "Fuck, what the hell?" he snapped, raising his sword with a little difficultly. Kira allowed himself a small smile – at least he'd done some damage to the powerful Espada already.

The Espada made an interested sound. "Oh, it was you? What a wimpy technique," he said. Kira resisted the urge to do something deplorable, like stick his middle finger up. He wasn't some barbarian from the 11th division!

"Guess it's my job to kill you, coward. Won't really be worth the effort," the Espada continued, sounding bored and, in one swift movement, he was gone. Kira gasped, eyes darting around, and then his breathing stopped completely when he felt high reiatsu at his back.

Wabisuke again countered the zanpakuto aiming for his neck, and the Espada groaned with annoyance as his sword drooped some more. "Wow, you are _very_ annoying."

Kira whipped around and raised Wabisuke high, aiming for the Espada's head. When he found that he couldn't lift his sword enough to block the attack, the Espada quickly flashed away, appearing at Kira's side and, with one lazy hand, shoving him straight _through _another wall.

Kira landed on his back, groaning in pain and coughing as he was winded. He stumbled to his feet, looking around blearily for the missing Espada as his division called his name, flooding through the hole left in the wall. They were in the 2nd Division's territory.

"Go get a captain, whoever you can find!" Kira ordered sharply – he knew he couldn't do this on his own, he had to take the measures to protect his division from getting harmed by the Espada attacking. He only hoped whatever captain they found wasn't busy with their own fights.

"Ooh, good move. I _really_ don't think you can win this on your own." Kira yelped as a zanpakuto pierced right through his shoulder, and looked down at the protruding sword which was covered in blood. The division members watching were still with horror.

"Get a captain!" Kira roared as the sword slowly pulled out of his shoulder. _Fuck, that hurts!_

"Get Zaraki-taichou!" one of the higher seated members called, and Kira grimaced with despair, wanting to scream at them until they sought out whichever captain they could get a hold of, instead of running all the way to the 11th division. As it was, he was slightly too preoccupied.

Kira flashed away, and then caught the zanpakuto of the Espada as it aimed towards his stomach. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Kira brought Wabisuke up and dug it into the arm of the Espada.

The Espada screamed in outrage and moved away. Both he and Kira stared disbelievingly at his bleeding arm – Kira never would have thought he could come close to harming the powerful creature

"You're gonna pay for that!" the Espada yelled, raising his zanpakuto. "Strangle, Trepadora!"

Kira's breathing sped up with fear – the Espada was releasing! He had absolutely no chance.

The division members were as frozen as he, and Kira, not tearing his eyes away from the Espada, called at the top of his voice. "Get away! Run as fast you fucking can!"

Maybe it was the fact that Kira was swearing, maybe it was his loud voice, or maybe it was the the tentacles sprouting from the Espada's back. Whatever it was, the Division members promptly snapped into action. Twelve Shinigami flashed away to get help, wherever it may be. The rest quickly joined Kira, standing just behind him, all with Zanpakuto's drawn and some released.

"You fools, leave!" Kira commanded, but didn't get any reaction. "Don't disobey me!"

Meanwhile, he was watching the Espada with dawning desperation. He was grinning manically as the long, thick tentacles grew and grew. There were just so many, and Kira knew, then and there, they probably wouldn't survive.

"Sorry, lieutenant. But it's for your own good," one of his higher Shinigami told him. Kira made a mental note to set the man cleaning duties in the 11th division's barracks for two months if he ever got out of this situation.

The Espada took a step forward, and everyone raised their zanpakuto, causing the monster to stop, and then grin wider.

"Now this will be fun," he decided and, with one sweep of a huge tentacle, he'd knocked five members flying into the distance. Kira's attention was distracted for a split second and, it seemed, that was enough time.

"Fuck!" Kira yelled as he felt a tentacle wrap around his torso and lift him into the air. Two of his division members grabbed on, too, and attempted to cut it apart.

"Oh for crying out loud," the Espada muttered, and shook his tentacle, resulting in the Shinigami falling off the tentacle. Kira hissed as he was jostled, and the tentacle tightened.

Though his arms were pinned to his sides, wrapped up in the tentacle, he used his hand to raise Wabisuke, and touched the tentacle with it. The Espada cursed and the tentacle dropped dangerously, before it was pulled back up and under control.

The Espada tightened the tentacle around Kira to the point of burning pain and, with a scream, Kira's hand opened and his zanpakuto dropped to the floor, amidst the Espada's laughter.

"That'll get you back, you bitch," he called, and Kira opened his watering eyes enough to shoot him a dark glare. He couldn't believe he'd dropped his zanpakuto, his only means for escape – he was useless without it.

Unless...

Kira, gritting his teeth, quickly forced his fingers to form the shape he needed, and began muttering under his breath – he couldn't press his hands together, and only hoped that it would work without the necessary hand action.

"What're you saying?" the Espada called, shaking the tentacle up and down. Shinigami constantly darted up and down, attempting to get at the tentacle, only to be caught in others. Kira winced as he felt a rib crack under the strain, but didn't break his chanting. "Oi! I asked you a bloody question!"

Kira didn't answer, and the tentacle tightened again. Kira wondered briefly if he'd snap in half, but didn't let this break his concentration. If he died, then he died. At that point, there wasn't much he could do.

He hoped a captain got there fast enough to protect his division.

"Way of destruction 33, Soukatsui!**" **Kira exclaimed, satisfied when a large ball of blue energy exploded from his hand and hit the Espada's tentacle.

A large cut tore into the white mass and Kira felt the tentacle loosening around him as the Espada screamed. However, before he hit the ground, he was caught by another tentacle and lifted so he was face to face with the enraged monster.

"This ends now!" he proclaimed loudly, and Kira's heart stopped as the Espada snarled.

"Yeah, yeh're right," a familiar voice suddenly interrupted. "This ends now."

x.x.x.x.x

**Now, I'm not sure if I got that kidou right or not...**

Kira's a very pessimistic fighter, isn't he? Always reckoning that he's gonna die and all :P

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't really expect any, as it's such an isolated pairing (shame, really...), so I was definitely glad :D

Coming up, last chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

A sword cut through the tentacle holding Kira, and strong arms grabbed him as Zaraki Kenpachi flashed over to a rooftop, setting Kira down. Kira's legs buckled under him, and he fell over, face meeting the rough tiles.

Zaraki quickly turned him over, taking in the blood still oozing from his shoulder, the rough, quick breaths Kira was drawing, trying to lessen the pain in his ribs, and the fatigued expression.

"Gonna fucking kill 'im," Zaraki growled, turning from Kira and pointing at the Shinigami dotted on the ground below him. "Someone get up 'ere!"

Two Shinigami appeared beside him the moment he'd issued the order, but Zaraki didn't have the chance to say anything else as a large tentacle smashed through the part of the roof he'd been standing on seconds before.

Zaraki, appearing besides Kira, grinned at the Espada – the captain was slow in battle, but not that slow. Obviously, the Espada was in pain.

"What're yer name, anyway?" Zaraki called as the Shinigami moved to Kira and knelt beside him. He didn't look back at the blond – taking his attention off the dangerous Espada for even a second would be quite hazardous. Zaraki wanted to murder the monster, not be killed.

"Luppi. Sixth Espada," Luppi said, grinning back just as arrogantly. Zaraki 'hmm'ed, lifting his sword. He could feel the familiar reiatsu of Ukitake and Hisagi coming closer – apparently, they'd been alerted by members of the 3rd, too.

"Well, Luppi. First, I'm gonna mutilate every single fucking tentacle you have, for ever daring to use 'em on Kira. Then, I'm gonna enjoy cuttin' up your body into little pieces an' hearin' your screams 'a' pain – because there _will_ be pain," Zaraki assured. Luppi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see the day," he said, and then spread his arms wide in a 'come hither' gesture. Zaraki raised his sword and, in one leap, had cleared the space between him and Luppi, anger making him faster.

Luppi's eyes widened at Zaraki's surprising proximity. Zaraki barked a laugh and, starting at the Espada's shoulder, carved a deep line to his waist, before Luppi managed to move away.

A tentacle soared at Zaraki, who quickly chopped it off. Luppi growled and moved it away, and Zaraki dispatched the next tentacle coming his way.

"Ye'r pretty slow, aintcha?" Zaraki noticed. Luppi grit his teeth. "Pretty weak, if ya ask me. Bet I could find an unseated Shinigami to just take care of you." Three tentacles soared towards him, and Zaraki, grinning, cut all three up.

"Shut up! No-one asked you, did they?" Luppi shouted, raising both his hands. Zaraki frowned curiously as red light gathered in his palms, before his eyes widened. Luppi grinned as the red light formed a large ball and light flew from his hand, straight to Zaraki.

A body collided with Zaraki's, pushing him out of the way, and he fell to the rooftop with an 'oof'.

"Slow idiot!" Kira hissed at him, scrambling off and grimacing in pain. The two Shinigami who were supposed to be with him looked confused, and Zaraki growled at them.

"Take care o' him, you fuckers!" he snapped, before turning to Kira. "And you! Stay put, where you won't get hur-"

Zaraki was cut off by another bolt of red light moving swiftly towards them. He gathered Kira up and dodged out of the way, off the roof and onto the floor. The rest of the 11th squad had arrived and were currently fending off the arrancar that had followed Luppi.

"Madarame!" Zaraki roared. The bald Shinigami quickly ran over to them, and Zaraki dumped Kira into his arms. "Make sure he doesn't fuckin' escape."

Ikkaku grit his teeth, obviously displeased with the task – he was a fighter, not a babysitter. Zaraki smiled grimly. "Don't worry, you'll be able to fight him- feisty little nuisance."

And then he took off towards Luppi, leaving Madarame to sigh in annoyance, and then yelp when Kira kicked his shin and attempted to take off after Zaraki.

Another cero skimmed just by Zaraki's cheek, and he laughed, delighted. "Tha's more like it! Was getting pretty boring before an' all," he told Luppi, who gave him a disgruntled glare.

"Well, you're getting rather boring too! Am I seriously gonna have to do all the work?" he snapped. Zaraki's eye lit up, and he charged towards Luppi, who paled as the enormous Shinigami came running. "Fuck."

In a flash, Zaraki was right in front of him, and Luppi narrowly avoided a sword to the neck. Zaraki's zanpakuto moved down and stabbed through his chest. Luppi stilled, gasping at the feeling of intense pain.

"That the best you got?" Zaraki asked, sounding rather disappointed as Luppi breathed in and out harshly, hands moving to try and tug the sword out of his chest. Luppi's head shot up to glare at him.

"I'll show you," he snarled and, with a great effort, pulled himself off of Zaraki's serrated blade. Zaraki smiled and stood back, swinging his sword so it rested against his back, baring himself vulnerably to Luppi.

"Well, go on then. You're not proving much of a challenge – how 'bout I let you get in a free hit. Reckon that'll help?" he asked, gesturing to his inoffensive body. Luppi stared at him incredulously, before shaking his head.

"I don't need your pity!" Zaraki barked a laugh, making no move to rescind the offer – he was curious, deathly curious. Would a cero be able to burn his skin, be able to even hurt him? Luppi hardly seemed like the strongest Espada to come from Heuco Mundo, after all.

"'S not pity. This fight's jus' really dull," he informed the Espada. Luppi's eyes flared with fire and he held his hands up, the palms to Zaraki. Zaraki grinned, cheerful. He'd be able to sate his curiosity.

The cero shot towards him, hitting him full in the chest, while Luppi watched, satisfied. Zaraki didn't even move, eyebrows raised as he waited for something to happen. After a moment, Luppi's eyebrows drew together, confused, and Zaraki looked down at his chest. The skin was slightly reddened.

"Tch," Zaraki muttered, swinging his zanpakuto so it was in front of him. "Disgusting."

"H-how?" Luppi whispered, fascinated with Zaraki's body, the slight redness, but no real burn in sight. He'd poured all his power into that cero, shot it with everything he had. He was certain that Zaraki would be fried alive. "I hit you. I _hit _you."

And yet... he was unharmed.

"What are you?" Luppi murmured, shaking his head, horrified. He'd seen this with higher Espada, but never with Shinigami. Zaraki made a curious sound.

"Me? I'm just a lowly Shinigami," he answered, zanpakuto shifting. That was Luppi's only warning before Zaraki was running at him, cutting away the tentacles aiming for him, and reaching his body again.

His sword shot out, stabbing through Luppi's shoulder, and poking out the other side of his body. Luppi's mouth fell open and his eyes began watering.

"How'd you like it, eh? Is it painful? Are yeh simply _burning?_" Zaraki asked, withdrawing his sword. Ukitake was behind him, and Hisagi and his squad below, getting rid of arrancar.

"Hey Ukitake," Zaraki greeted, all friendly, before ramming his sword into Luppi's stomach.

"Zaraki," Ukitake returned, sounding rather confused and slightly put-off by the gory violence. Zaraki chuckled, withdrew his sword again, and, drawing his zanpakuto to the side, swung it at Luppi's head. Beheading him would be just hilarious- he could hang the head on his wall, like a trophy.

Just as Zaraki's sword brushed the skin of Luppi's neck, the Espada was grabbed and drug out of the way.

After shaking off his momentary confusing, Zaraki growled, eyes narrowing, as he took in who had just disrupted his well-deserved kill. He'd been really looking forward to that, as well.

Another Espada, with a blank face and a helmet mask regarded him coldly, before reaching behind him to rip open a garganta, the black line widening to form a hole big enough for them to step through. Luppi sagged in his arms, stubs of his tentacles wiggling.

"Oi!" Zaraki snarled, making to follow them as they stepped in – he'd kill that little bastard if it was the last thing he did, for even daring to hurt _his _Kira. However, the blank Espada quickly put a stop to this.

Dropping Luppi, the monster cupped both his hands, palms facing Zaraki. Red light formed. Zaraki grinned, slipping into a defensive position. Luppi couldn't even hit him with a cero, what made this Espada think he could?

"No, Zaraki!" Ukitake suddenly yelled, moving to him. But it was too late.

The cero shot out of the Espada's hands and hit Zaraki head on. Zaraki's eyes widened and he only just held in a scream as his body was hit with intense agony. Every nerve end seemed like it was on fire.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, teeth clenched tightly together, and then he grinned. "What a great way to die."

Zaraki's eyes slipped closed as he lost consciousness. Ukitake caught him before he fell, raising his own zanpakuto to attack the Espada. However, he had already stepped into the garganta and was closing it behind him. Ukitake glared as the black line disappeared.

x.x.x.x.x

"Is he-" Vice-Captain Isane smiled grimly and patted Kira's shoulder.

"He's still the same," she said softly. Unohana had been attending to Zaraki as much as possible, but, though the Shinigami was now stable, he wasn't conscious.

Kira nodded, stepped away from Isane and walking into the room Zaraki inhabited on his own, partly because he was a captain, and partly because most of the Shinigami in the Goeti 13 were terrified of being in the same room as him, awake or not.

Kira stopped in the doorway after he slid the door closed. Zaraki was lying in the same bed he'd been in since they brought him into the 4th division. His bandaged chest rose and fell in time with his breathing, and his eyes were still closed.

Moving to Zaraki, Kira stood over him, fingers reaching out to rest just above Zaraki's face. It was covered with small burns that were quickly healing. His eye patch had been dissolved in the cero, which was possibly a good thing, as the man was healing faster than most Shinigami, and his released reiatsu had shielded him slightly from the cero. Most of his body was still covered in bandages, however.

"Please wake up," Kira murmured quietly, drawing his hand away. Zaraki didn't stir. Kira sighed, looking over the rest of Zaraki's battered body. "I'm so sorry, please. Just wake up."

Why had he been so_ stupid_? He'd... he'd got _Zaraki _hurt, burnt to a cinder. Zaraki Kenpachi, who no-one had been able to even _cut_ since Kurosaki Ichigo.

Surprisingly, the terrifying captain had had a lot of visitors in the past few days. All of his squad had visited him at some point, and Yachiru was usually found around the 4th division, asking the members endless questions. At one point, they're brought Ikkaku and Renji in, the loudest Shinigami in Soul Society, counting on them to make enough noise to wake Zaraki.

It hadn't worked, and Unohana had berated the idiots who'd thought of the plan because most of the other patients hadn't been able to get any rest.

Kira was still confined in the infirmary himself, although in a different room to Zaraki. Unohana had thought that being in the same room would make him restless, and stop his healing progress. His ribs were still healing, and his bruised spine was causing trouble. However, the puncture in his lungs and stomach had been healed.

Kira carefully sat down on the edge of Zaraki's bed and brushed his fingers against the back of Zaraki's hand. He wasn't bold enough to take Zaraki's hand, or show him any other physical affection. Their relationship still made him uncertain. Especially since he'd nearly got Zaraki killed with his weakness.

"If you wake up, I won't even be angry about you foisting me off on Madarame," Kira coaxed. He and Madarame had took part in a twenty minute struggle as Kira attempted to get to Zaraki. Apparently, it was a very good fight, from Ikkaku's perspective. Kira didn't get the 11th squad's need for fights.

A Shinigami took that opportunity to bustle into the room with a tray of medicine in hand. He set it down on the bedside table and grinned at Kira. Hanatarou or something, wasn't it?

"You know, Unohana-taichou said there's been increased activity in his brain," the boy said brightly, arranging bandages and ointments. Kira felt hope rise within him – Unohana hadn't said much about his condition, obviously not wanting to give Kira false hope.

"Yeah, she says there's the chance he might come out of his coma," Hanatarou said, "so we're all watching him more carefully."

Kira's gaze flitted back to Zaraki's serene face, and he smiled slightly. He honestly hoped that Unohana was right, that he'd wake up – the first two days, they'd all expected Zaraki to wake up, but after he remained unconscious, they'd lost a bit of faith. Unohana couldn't cure everything, and that included brain damage.

"None of us really expected Zaraki-taichou to, you know, with you," Hanatarou continued, giving Kira pause. Finally he raised his eyebrows – that was an odd way of putting it. "No offense, but you hardly seemed compatible."

Hanatarou continued to obliviously chatter on about Kira and Zaraki, and then the other squads, as he dabbed the wounds on Zaraki's face with a cotton bud and some ointment. Kira tuned him out, stroking his fingers along Zaraki's hand.

He barely noticed when the hand twitched, something it hadn't done in days, so lost in his own thoughts was he. However, he did notice when fingers grabbed his own, stopping their movement.

"Stop. Itches," Zaraki rasped, and Kira's eyes shot to his face. Zaraki's eyes were still closed, but his lips curved in a smile. Hanatarou let out a little shriek, dropping his cotton bud. Kira gulped.

"Zaraki-taichou?" he whispered uncertainly. Hanatarou leant closer as well. Zaraki groaned, shifting slightly. Kira turned to Hanatarou and requested some water for Zaraki. Hanatarou quickly fled the room.

"Drop the formalities," Zaraki told him. Kira bit his lip – he hadn't obeyed the first time Zaraki said it, and he would probably continue with formalities... but no need to tell the man that. Zaraki's grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"What can you remember?" Kira asked hesitantly. He would have thought Zaraki would be jumping out of bed, intent on murdering the Espada who had rendered him unconscious. Zaraki frowned, opening his eyes blearily, and then closing them again.

"Dunno. Some Espada. I beat 'em, right?" Zaraki asked. "Beat their arses raw?" Kira laughed softly, knowing he couldn't really tell Zaraki the truth. It would just make the man distraught.

"Yeah, you did," he answered, and Zaraki nodded, satisfied, and opened his eyes again, fixing his gaze on Kira. Kira realised he'd never seen both of Zaraki's eyes, since one was always covered by an eye patch. Zaraki seemed even more intense with both eyes.

"Yeh're okay, too, right?" he said. Kira nodded in confirmation. Zaraki sighed, the grip on his hand loosening slightly. "Good. Little fucker deserved so much more pain for hurting ya."

Kira smiled despite himself. His chest felt warm at the protectiveness Zaraki showed, even though the Shinigami should be concentrating on himself. Kira hadn't spent days on end in a coma.

"How're you feeling?" Kira asked, shifting closer to Zaraki. Zaraki laughed softly, tugging at Kira's hand. Kira leant in closer, and Zaraki raised a muscled arm to wrap around his back, dragging Kira closer.

"I dunno, I'm in a hell o' a lotta pain. Maybe you could kiss it better?" he suggested innocently. Kira grinned, leaning in closer. Zaraki's eyes narrowed conspiratorially, and his arm put more pressure on Kira's back. Kira had no choice but to let his lips meet Zaraki's dry ones.

"Mm, feelin' better already," Zaraki mumbled, kissing him again. Kira couldn't help but agree – he was feeling lighter, weightless even. All the worry, all the _guilt _he'd held over Zaraki's condition had eased with the kiss, with Zaraki's deviousness and amusement.

Zaraki would be fine.

Zaraki's eyes slipped close and the kiss lessened in intensity as the tall man pulled back. Kira allowed it, and sat up straight, brushing Zaraki's long locks of unstyled hair out of his face. Zaraki smiled softly.

"Ya better be stayin'," he said gruffly, awkwardly. Kira nodded, though Zaraki couldn't see it.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving."

x.x.x.x.x

**Aww. And Hanatarou's outside, spying on the two.**

Well, this was really fun to write, although I don't think I did too good a job on the fight scene ;;cringe;;... or the ending ;;more cringing;;. Oh the fluff, the fluff of it all!

I enjoyed writing it, however. Hope you enjoyed reading it, even if this chapter was awful. Thanks to all my reviewers, too. You're rather amazing.


End file.
